<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to whom it may concern by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418606">to whom it may concern</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>to whom it may concern,</p>
<p>i'm sorry for being a complete idiot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to whom it may concern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>surprise? kinda based on my experiences, i hope you guys enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> to whom it may </em> concern,</p><p> </p><p>my name is yeonjun and i’m a freshman in college. things have been pretty hectic, considering it’s only my first week here. but!! i’m in a dorm with taehyun, which is nice- i missed him over the summer. but these three guys always come around to our dorm and i think they’re his friends from high school. i think he invites me in pity to their little hangouts, i really do want to get out, but.. i’m just nervous i guess. i don’t think i’ve actually gone out since what happened with soobin, he- i always mess up when it comes to him, and not talk about what he says to the other three. i can’t help it, i really can’t!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> sincerely, me </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ive actually have wanted to write a txt fic for a while, and now just seems like a perfect time, so i whipped this up! i really like where i have this going, and if my friends see this, im sorry i really love you guys pls don't take this to heart</p>
<p>my twt: noyaasunny</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>